Hi no Nami: Betrayed
by MewWinx96
Summary: A world so dark. A world so cold. A world where only some will go, but none return. When will they learn? Where do they go? God only knows. Stay wide awake.
1. Prologue

**Take two...**

* * *

I remember the last time we hung out together as friends. It was a Friday. September Fourteenth I think? I'm probably wrong. I remember I was wearing a cranberry colored t-shirt and jean shorts and you were wearing a white tank-top and black shorts. I remember we just chilled out, trolled on people on 4-chan, did a few You Tube tags and listened to "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift.

I remember the color you painted my nails. Black, but when it dried it looked like there were crack marks in it. I painted your nails blue with sparkly French tips. I fucked them up really bad, but you didn't care. I remember while we were waiting for our nails to dry Carl came up and gave us milkshakes and how by the time our nails were dry enough to pick them up, they were just melted chocolate messes.

I remember how much fun we had laughing at the twelve-year-old girls who were attempting to cuss us out after we went trolling on a One Direction fan forum. I remember this one girl called us "fukin c u nxt 2sedaiz ho dnt no wat real muzic iz & sould just fukin DIEEEEE!" and that just cracked you up. I remember you were in freaking hysterics screaming "FUCKIN' TWELVE-YEAR OLD BITCH DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL!" I remember how much I was cracking up myself.

I especially remember the last conversation I had with you before I left. I remember, the song had changed to "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri.

"OMG!" I said still laughing about that little twelve-year-old who called us "c u nxt 2sedais". "I can't believe some little twelve-year-old was actually dumb enough to reply to us. I mean, all we said was 'The Wanted is better than One Direction'. You didn't have to take it that far."

"Well," You said, still laughing a little yourself. "I guess that's one more One Direction fan site we're banned from."

"I know, right." I said. "So hey, you free on Sunday? That new movie with Kristen Stewart is out and I wanna go heckle it."

"Um…" You said, laughing fit completely ceased. "I don't think Sunday would work…"

"Monday then?" I asked.

"No…" You said. "Monday's not good either…"

"Well, is there any time next week where you're free?" I asked.

"You know what." You said. "If I'm suddenly free, I'll call you."

"Okay." I said. _That's a little weird._ I thought._ Usually unless we're going to a party we always plan what we're gonna do the next time we see each other when one of us has to leave._ But I just brushed it off as you being busy with school or something.

As I walked out the door, I said "Bye, Sarah."

And you said: "Bye, Marceline." But as I was shutting the door, I could have sworn I heard you mutter something in Romanian.

"Îmi pare rău pentru ceea ce trebuie să fac ..."


	2. Part I: The Blood

**Fairly certain this song is PD.**

* * *

**Part I: The Blood**

"_The wee birdies sing and the wild flow'rs spring And in sunshine the waters are sleepin'; But the broken heart it kens nae second spring again, Tho' the waefu' my cease frae their greetin'_"

- From Loch Lomond


	3. Airplanes

**Wanna help me edit this? Go to the MewWinx96 Archive. Link is on my profile.**

**Inspiration Song: "Airplanes" by B.O.B. Featuring Hailey Williams**

* * *

**Marceline  
****Wednesday, September Twenty-sixth  
****Eight AM****  
**

It was early. Well, eight a.m. isn't early for some people, but it is for me. I was out all night. I was just mainly trying to avoid going back to my hotel room. I don't know why, but I've always had a problem with being in the place I'm at. I'm never really there, I always want to be somewhere else. When I'm at home in my bed, I wanna be out with my friends. When I'm out with my friends, I want nothing more than to be at home in my bed. It's kind of weird.

Anyways, I was asleep. I passed out after spending all night out. I think I got home around three, fourish? So I probably only got four or five hours of sleep. Better than I usually get. I was woken up by the manager's relentless pounding on the door. I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, figuring he'd give up eventually. But, sadly he didn't. After about five minutes of nothing but hearing a fist hitting a door, I was finally pissed enough to rip his eyeballs out of their sockets. I made sure the chain was on the door before opening it.

"What?!" I said with an edge in my voice that clearly told him I was pissed.

"Your rent's over due." The guy said trying to stay calm, but you could obviously tell that he was pissed too.

"What?" I didn't have as much of an edge in my voice as I did confusion.

"Your. Rent. Is. Over. Due." He emphasized each word and said them one at a time. He wanted to make sure I understood that my rent was overdue.

"What the fuck?" I said. "How the fuck did that happen! Carl and Sarah pay my rent for me!" It's true. My friends pay for my rent. I'm thirteen. Any place that would hire me is either not a legitimate business, a meth lab, or a child sex ring. None of those I want to work for, so Carl and Sarah pay my rent for me.

Now you're probably gonna say: "Why don't you live at home with your parents like a normal thirteen-year-old?" Well, I would, if my father wasn't god knows where and my mother wasn't… My mother. It wasn't so bad now that my step-father would now probably spend life in prison for several counts of enslavement, child labor, child endangerment, attempted man-slaughter, list goes on and on… But still, I wanted my own place. Honestly, having my own place is a lot better than living with people I hate.

Now anyways, back to the rent thing.

"Well, I didn't get a check." The manager said. I ran my fingers through my dyed-black hair. I needed to find a way out of this situation. I looked up at the guy. He was in his early twenties with brown hair and grey eyes. He looked like he could have a wife and probably a kid or two. He probably needed the commission or however he gets paid to keep food on the table for them. I felt a little bad when I thought about that, but it didn't detour me from what I was about to do.

"Uh, I'm just gonna make a few calls." I lied. "More likely than not it was just a mix up with the checks or something."

"Fine." He said. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." He bought the lie! Yes!

As soon as he walked away, I slammed the door shut and locked the dead bolt and put the chain on the door. I knew he was the manager and he had the master key and everything, but still.

"Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap!" I shouted as I ran around the room grabbing clothes. I needed to change, fast. I ran into the bathroom and took of my jammies. I changed into a white button-up shirt, black jeans, and black boots. I braided it back like I normally did, although it felt a little weird 'cause I still kind of wasn't used to short hair. It stopped just after my upper back, but it used to be much longer. Like down to my kneecaps. I had to cut it 'cause a few months back, I was trying to hide from Easter and anyone could spot me from ten miles away with long hair like that.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked okay, not hot, but okay. That's the way I always looked. _What the fuck are you thinking?!_ I screamed at myself in my head. _You should be getting the fuck out of here, not checking yourself out!_ I sighed and shot a look at the plain-looking sapphire-eyed girl in the mirror one last time. She looked a little freaked. I tried my best to calm down, but she still looked a little freaked. _Screw it! You need to get the fuck out of here!_ I groaned and ran out of the bathroom.

I then quickly out of the bathroom and started ransacking my room. I quickly sorted through things I needed, things I wanted to keep, and things I could lose. As I did this, I woke up my Guardian Characters, Kao and Emma.

"Marceline, what's going on?" Kao said.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I didn't want to explain the situation right now. That'd be just plain wasting time.

"What do you mean nothing?" Kao said. "Obviously something's going on."

"I-I'll explain later." I said finishing up my sorting. She nodded. She knew when I said I'd explain later, I'd explain later. At least to her and Emma, I was honest when I knew I was in an extremely bad situation. Other people, I would lead to believe nothing was wrong. I don't need anyone else's pity or help. I can do things on my own.

I put all of my clothes, Kao and Emma's eggs, and my phone into my backpack. I quickly threw on an old black sweat-shirt that used to belong to my brother. It was too small on him, but it was huge on me. Probably because I'm kind of short. I'm not sure if this is normal but I'm four-foot eleven, five-one in heals. I'm also very, very skinny. Like, unhealthily underweight. I'm not anorexic or bulimic or anything, it's just that I have a fast metabolism and I'm very active, so no matter how much I eat, I can't gain weight. Most girls would kill for that, but I wouldn't. I get very sick easily because of that. So yeah, that's why the sweat-shirt was kind of big on me.

I put my backpack on first, then my quiver, which was filled with arrows. Then suddenly I thought I should grab my gun. I keep a gun in the nightstand next to my bed. Mainly because I'm paranoid that a masked marauder is gonna break into my room in the middle of the night and kill me. I know, it's stupid, but better safe then sorry, right?

I stuffed the gun into the bag. I made sure that the safety was on before I did that, though. I didn't want to accidentally shoot myself while I was running. I just grabbed it 'cause I had this crazy notion in my head that Carl and Sarah had been kidnapped by some home invaders and were being held hostage. Man, am I crazy.

I grabbed my bow, backed up a few feet, and pulled out an arrow. I have three different kinds of arrows, normal arrows with a green shaft, exploding arrows with a red shaft, and incendiary arrows with a bright orange shaft. The arrow I pulled out was a red exploding arrow. I fired it at the glass wall/window that separated my room from the outside. I covered my ears and hit the deck to protect myself from the resulting explosion.

I got up. I heard people screaming outside. They probably got hit by shattered glass. Didn't take that into consideration before I shot the arrow. I heard people running down the hall to my room. That's stupid. I thought. I mean, what if I was a terrorist? I saved that thought for a later time. I Character Changed with Emma and jumped out the window. I landed safely on the ground and undid the Character Change. When I saw that people were staring at me, I flipped them all off and ran.

* * *

**Wednesday, September Twenty-sixth**  
**Nine AM**

I slowed to a walk once I got a few blocks away. I hoped to dear god that none of those spectators had a camera. The last thing I needed was to get arrested for terrorism. That's what this is considered. Terrorism. I blew up a building, so it's considered terrorism. Even if it was just a window.

I explained the situation to Kao and Emma while I walked. I told them about how I had to leave because the manager was trying to get me to pay the rent with money I did not have because Carl and Sarah didn't pay it.

"That doesn't sound like them." Kao said. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I said. "That's what I'm going to find out. I'm a little worried, though. I'm kind of afraid something happened to them. Like, they're being held hostage by home invaders or something."

"Oh my god! You have to save them!" Emma cried. She always gets a little revved up when something happens.

"Uh, you do realize that, that theory is kind of out there?" Kao said keeping her cool.

"Yeah." I said. "But just because it's out there doesn't mean it can't happen."

* * *

**Wednesday, September Twenty-sixth**  
**Nine-thirty AM**

I walked to Carl and Sarah's. It wasn't a long walk, about twenty minutes. They live kind of close to the woods. Their hose is a mansion guarded by a giant iron gate. On the outside of the house is white bricks with black panels on the windows and black roofing shingles. The path that leads to the house is red brick and has flowers lining either side. To the left is the driveway and to the right is this massive white-marble fountain. The small landing thing in front of the front door is made completely of white-marble. It'd be breath taking if you had never been there before, but I had, so I was used to it.

I was about to knock on the big, black front door when I noticed that it was slightly ajar. Carl and Sarah never leave the door so blatantly open like that. This must be a sign of forced entry. I thought to myself. I mean, come on. Who would leave their door wide open so anyone can just waltz in? I notched an arrow in my bow and walked in, listening for signs of life.

I walked from room to room looking for them. I didn't dare try and call out for them because the idea of them being kidnapped or even murdered by home invaders was looking more and more real to me. I checked the living room first. It was clear of people. The kitchen, clear. The library, clear. Both of their studies, clear. Both of their bedrooms, clear. Everywhere I checked, there were no signs of people having ever been there. That worried me.

I then came to the basement. The door was unlocked, which was strange. They normally keep it locked and make a big point not to go down there whenever I come over. I was concerned about their safety, so I didn't think they wouldn't mind me going down there just this once. I opened the door and started walking down the stairs. I felt my heart rate increase and a bad feeling start to grow in my stomach and spread out across my body. Something deep inside me was telling me not to go down there, but I ignored it and pressed on.

The basement was, well, a basement. There was a work bench that looked like it had never been used and a bunch of shelves on the wall. I noticed there were jars on the shelves and I went over to get a better look at them. They were all filled with this red substance. I picked one jar up and noticed that there was a letter written on the top of the jar, "A". I put it down and picked up another jar. This one had the letter "B" written on the top of it. I picked up two more jars. "AB", "O". I put them back on the shelf and picked up another one. It was another "AB".

These sound like blood types. I thought to myself.

I then heard someone start to come down the stairs. It scared me so bad that I dropped the jar I was holding on the floor, smashing it into a million tiny pieces of glass. It was quickly confirmed to me that it was in fact blood in the jars because the horrid scent filled my nose. I have a little bit of a stronger sense of smell then most people, I haven't found a reason for it. All I know is that blood smells bad and I have a very low tolerance of it.

However, I was more concerned with whoever was walking down the stairs to worry about the blood. The person stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello, Marceline." A voice said. I registered it as Carl's. I breathed a sigh relief.

"For god's sake, don't scare me like that." I said as I turned around. "Look, I'm sorry for coming down to the basement when you said spe-" I stopped mid-sentence when I caught a look at his eyes. Instead of being their normal, trusting, dark grey color, they were glowing bright red. "Carl, what's wrong with your eyes." That was the only thing I said before he lunged at me.

He pinned me down. Normally, I'd shoot an arrow at him, but I left my bow on the work bench and I didn't reach it fast enough. I struggled against him, but he kept me pined down.

I have to say, the color of his eyes was scaring me. They didn't look like colored contacts or anything like that. His blonde hair hung over his face. My sapphire eyes looked up at him in fear. "C-Carl." I said with anxiety filling my voice and body. He smirked and his head moved towards my neck.

He bit me! Well, technically he didn't. I felt his teeth on my skin and immediately kneed him as hard as I could in the balls. What the fuck was he doing? Trying to rape me? I would never let him do such a thing. Not only would he be hurting me and ruining our friendship, but he'd be hurting Sarah. As he fell down on to the concrete, I got up and grabbed my bow. I was reaching for an arrow to… Well, I wasn't gonna shoot him. Threaten him? I guess that works. However, as I was reaching for an arrow an all too familiar voice stopped me.

"That's not gonna work, Marceline." I heard Sarah's voice say.

_Wait… Sarah?_ I looked over to the staircase and saw Sarah standing there. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black pants. I couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were covering her face. My first thought was: _Oh thank God, Jesus, Allah, the Buddha and whatever space aliens think is god._

"Sarah!" I shouted in panic and anxiety while running towards the stairs. "Oh my god! I don't know what the fuck happened! Your brother just jumped on me and… And he bit me…" At this point I was only standing about one step bellow her on the stairs. "I'm scared! I don't wanna be molested again! Call one-one-nine!" I shouted while wrapping my arms around her midsection, almost bursting into tears.

However, Sarah did something extremely unexpected. She pushed me off of her and down the stairs. I did a pair of summersaults before landing flat on my back on the cold, hard concrete floor. I felt immediate pain in my spine, neck, and on the back of my head.

"Ow…" I muttered. "What the hell did you do that for?" I tried to get up but Sarah forced me back down with her socked foot.

"Stupid human. You haven't figured it out yet." Sarah lifted up her head slightly, revealing a pair of bright red eyes from beneath her bangs. "Carl and I are vampires."

I think I was just hit in the head with a boulder.

"W-what?" I said. I was shaking like crazy on the inside, but I tried to stay calm on the outside.

"Carl and I are vampires." Sarah said. "We drink the blood of feeble mortals like you."

"N-no." I said. "V-vampires aren't real. They're just made up to scare little kids and/or teach them about numbers."

"Oh, you can deny it all you want, Marceline." Sarah said. "But when you think about it, doesn't it make sense?"

It actually kind of did. The blood in the jars, the eye color change… It all makes sense. But everything else didn't make sense. Why was the door open? Why was the basement unlocked? Why did they lure me down here? Why did Carl bite my neck? What the fuck is going on? And that's when the realization hit me. They want to drink your blood.

My eyes widened with shock at this realization. Before I knew it, I was filled with an adrenaline rush. I grabbed Sarah's leg, pulled her down before she even knew what hit her, got up and rushed out of the house.

I don't know a lot, but one thing I did know is that I had stayed there even a second longer, I would be dead right now.

* * *

**Wednesday, September Twenty-sixth**  
**Eleven PM**

I was freaked. So freaked I couldn't tell you what I was thinking. I just started walking around aimlessly, ignoring everything and everyone around me. I couldn't even tell you where I was for all of the money in the world. I just know that I stopped when I felt too tired to walk anymore and curled up between the wall of a building that felt like it was made of glass and the cold ground and fell asleep.


End file.
